1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lid for a cup and, especially, to a lid that can hold a straw securely.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Lids are used for covering cups to keep dust from entering the cups and to prevent the liquid in the cups from spilling out. With reference to FIGS. 10 and 11, a conventional lid 90 has a straw hole 91, a closing flake 92, multiple connecting contacts 94 and a connecting segment 95. The closing flake 92 is mounted pivotally in the straw hole 91, and a diameter of the closing flake 92 is slightly smaller than a diameter of the straw hole 91. The closing flake 92 keeps dust from entering the cup before a straw 93 is inserted into the straw hole 91. The connecting contacts 94 and the connecting segment 95 are disposed between and connect respectively an annular edge around the straw hole 91 and the closing flake 92. The connecting segment 95 is larger in volume than each connecting contact 94.
When the straw 93 is inserted into the straw hole 91, the connecting contacts 94 are broken by the external force, but the connecting segment 95 still connects the closing flake 92 to keep the closing flake 92 from falling into the cup. Then, the closing flake 92 is pivoted downward.
However, when the straw 93 is inserted into the straw hole 91, the annular edge around the straw hole 91 may abut against the straw 93. The straw 93 is restricted from axial movement relative to the lid only by the friction force between the annular edge around the straw hole 91 and the straw 93. Therefore, the straw 93 is not held securely. As a result, the straw 93 may slip out when the user moves while holding the cup with the lid.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a straw-loosening-prevention lid to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.